To a New Adventure
by Leonstrife9710
Summary: Cloud Strife the man who saved the world is now just an ordinary person again after so long of not being normal he now is but to his new life he is starting to want his old life back again so how is he going to do that and how is he going to go through the trials head of him with this new life of his {Sorry about the first chapter I will try and do my best on the other chapters}
1. Chapter 1 The Unexpected

{This is the author here and just wanted to say this is mostly be a 2 person POV story but sometimes I might change it}

To a New Adventure

-CLOUDS POV-

A rainy day again in the town of hanging edge, this town rarely sees the sun even when there is sun it is not that bright.

"Hey cloud"

Tifa yelled as she walked up to me.

"Hey tifa" I say with a small minuscule smile.

Tifa has been a friend of mine since childhood, her parents didn't like me that much but I was still with her. Tifa was the one that asked me to join her group called avalanche, at first I said no but I joined anyway, now after all that happened I am bored. I have nothing to do and all I want is for something exciting to happen.

"Hey Cloud I need help with the bar come help me" Tifa asked with a smile.

"Ok just let me park Fenrir" I said.

 **Night**

-Unknown POV-

"where am I" I sat up and notice that I was face first on the ground and I didn't even know why, it was strange all I know is that I was in the new world and I was living with my sister, but after that it is all fuzzy and I don't know why.

I got up to look around but I notice that I was not wearing anything but a towel and so I started to walk to the nearest place and stopped in there for help but it was not what I was expecting.

{this is a short first chapter but this is just a test to see if I am doing good or bad so please write in the comets and let me know how you like it or don't }


	2. Chapter 2 Being nice

Chapter 2

-Clouds POV-

As I am working in tifa's bar washing the dishes in the kitchen I heard a loud whistle "Hey babe" i heard a man say, so I turned around to see who this man was talking to I notice that a the man was talking to the women who was at the front door of the bar only in a towel.

"hm"

I looked at her "why is there she at the door of the bar only in a towel" i thought, so I walk up to her.

"Um mind if I ask you something" I asked.

She looked up at me.

"Sure but mind if I ask a favor first" she said wail blushing.

I node

"follow me first I don't think you want to catch a cold do you"

I smile a little trying to be friendly, I walk her to the back of the bar and up the stairs to the second floor. I see tifa in her office doing the last of her paper work I call to her.

"Hey tifa do you have any spare clothes?"

Tifa shoots her head up and looks at me with a look of you pervert "why are you asking" she ask curious to know why.

"IT is not what you think it is for this woman here" I point to the women behind me.

"I have a name" I heard from behind me so I turned around.

"Ok so what is your name miss?" I asked.

"It is Lightning" she said.

"Lightning ok" I turn to tifa "so do you have spare clothes that lightning can use" I ask tifa again.

Tifa looks at me then at lightning and she looks at me again then back to lightning.

"Sure I can see what I can do but first what is your relationship with this lightning person" she looks at me with an evil look.

"She was standing in front of the bar just like this so I thought before anything happens I should do something to help that is all" i said

Tifa looks at me then smiles "ok" she gets up and walks over to lightning "let's go to my room" I watch as they start to walk away, so i turn around and I start to head down stairs to the bar.

-Lightning POV-

Walking in to the room I start to wonder *why are they helping me, I did nothing to ask for help so is like that guy just a mind reader* i ask my self then stops.

"Is something wrong?" I hear the lady ask.

"No nothing is wrong" I look at her "oh sorry my name is Lightning what is yours?" I ask her.

"Tifa" She replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you tifa but um I have a question for you?"

She looked at me and it felt like she was staring straight through me.

"Sure what is it" she said.

"Does that guy know how to mind read or something" i asked

She looks at me with a dumbfounded look on her face "Do you mean cloud" she said trying to hold back her laughter.

"Is that the guy's name" I look at her and start to point behind.

"There is no guy there" she said and she starts to laugh so I look and notice I was pointing to the door.

"I meant the guy that helped me out, it is just a habit of pointing sorry about that" I said.

"yeah his name is cloud" she said.

"So yeah can that cloud guy read minds" I ask her again.

"What do you mean can he read minds" she asked.

"Well when he walked up to me, I asked him for a favor but he didn't let me ask him for it, it was like he know I was going to ask if he had some spare clothes or if he knew anyone that could help me with that, but he brought me to you and asked you, but I didn't ask him it was like he read my mind" I said wail looking at her I see that she starts to hold her stomach laughing.

"what is so funny?" I said with a anger tone.

"Nothing sorry it is just that he usually keeps to himself, so this is just so funny to me because this is a first." she looks at me and smiles. Tifa starts to pick out clothes, I notice that most of her stuff might fit on me but the one that I notice that I could not fit in is her bra, it is not because it was to small for me it is because I am to smell for it.

"Um tifa what size bra are you" I ask her out of curiosity.

"I am a DD cup my breast size is a 91" she said as shes pulling out clothes.

I just keep watching her and notice that her room is not very small but not very big ether. It is about the same size as my room back before all the fighting had happen. This room has two beds and two knights stands and one dresser.

"Hey tifa why is there two beds" I look at her and I notice that she dropped the clothes on the flower and is staring out the window.

"what in the name of jenova is that" she said as she looks out the window. I look outside the window to find out what she was looking at and i see this giaint light and a imaige i thought i would never see again or wanted to at that.


	3. Chapter 3 Lightning's Sister

Hey this is Jonathan831, and I wanted to just say I am really sorry to those who have enjoined my story so far *bow* I am really sorry for not writing in a year or so, Now let's get back to the story.

Chapter 3

Lightings Sister

((Lightning's world))

-Serah PV-

*Clashing of swords*

"Give up your not worth my time you weakling"

I stand up again in face of my strongest enemy I have ever faced

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

I asked with tears in my eyes as I stand there I look around and see all of the people that was killed by this man Hope, Fang , Vanille, Noel , and my love Snow all got behead by him but for what I don't understand. I start to shot arrows at him but like always he just swatted them away like flies. Damn he is so strong.

"Tell me why you did this, CAIUS" I scream as I charge with my sword and we clash again.

"If you want to know, you have to make me" he says then kicks me to the ground and laughs.

I lay on the ground looking up to him. I just want to destroy him. I want power! I need power! "If you want power then let me help you" a voice in my head says.

"If you want power, call for me." I look around to find where that voice is coming from but I don't see anything. "Where are you, who are you? If you can help then please help" I say as I'm balling my eyes out. "I'll tell you when we meet. But, I'll help you just this instance. Raise your hand out toward the sky." I do as the voice says but I wonder what he means by when we meet, so I raise my hand and a giant light erupted from it and I start to lose all sense of where I am and lose consciousness.

((Cloud's world))

-Lightings PV-

I look up and I see a giant bright light in one instance. Then what I saw I wish I didn't. It was a god. The god I killed. It was Bhunivelze and who I see in his hand is my sister Serah. I dash down the stairs and out the bar at full speed with no stopping to grab clothes or anything to cover myself. I just keep on running until I hit the outlands of the town and I see him looking down at me.

"What are you doing here arnt you suppose to be dead, Bhunivelze?" I scream so he could hear me.

"I'm not here for you but since you are here, take your sister and keep her safe. The road ahead will be very hard for both of you." he says. Then he drops Serah in my arms. I look at her and I see she is cut up and bruised all over.

"What did you do to her?" I ask with an angered voice. Ready to fight I reach to grab my sword, but I don't feel anything there but a towel. I look back then sigh.

"I forgot I don't have my weapon" I get up and look at him.

"Well, for now I am going to go back and see if I can fix what is happening in your world. Until then, don't die and here cover up" he says as he drops Equilibrium along with crimson blitz also night lotus. Then a giant light flashed again and he was gone. I hear something coming from behind me, and I see someone on a bike riding up to me. So I pick up Serah, along with my clothes and start to walk toward him. Then I notice it was Cloud.

-Cloud PV-

I was heading back to town from a delivery when I saw the flash of light. I wondered where it came from, so I started to head to the outskirt of Edge. As I'm driving, I see lighting in the middle of the plains. I see her talking to someone but no one is there. So who is she talking to? I drive up to meet her when I see that she is carrying someone.

"Hey, need a ride" I ask? I see that she still is in a towel and she has clothes over her arm. I get off the bike and take the girl from her arms and put her on the bike in my lap.

"Ok, I'll turn the bike around so you can put your clothes on. After you're done, hop on and I'll give you a ride back." I turn the bike and wait for her to get on.

After she got her clothes on, she hoped on the back of the bike. "Ok, hold on." I start to head back to town with them. As I am driving, a wild behemoth came running out of nowhere. He looks like he was running from something. What can make a behemoth run for his life? I wondered as I continue to town. When we got into town I head to 7th Heaven. As we pull up I notice Tifa waiting outside for us.

"What was that light a little while ago and who was that giant being in the sky" she asks looking at me like I would know.

"What are you talking about a being in the sky" I asked her?

"What! Did you not see that giant being in the sky? It was huge!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Nope, all I saw was the light flash" I said. I looked back at Lightning, who was just sitting there in a trance.

"Lighting, do you know what she is talking about?" I asked but she did not reply. She just got up and grabbed the girl, who was passed out in my lap. She then walked in to 7th heaven without saying a word. I parked fenrir and walked in to the bar with Tifa. Lightning walked up to us with the girl in her arms.

"Do you have a bed that I can set her down in please" she asked?

"Yah upstairs, follow me" Tifa said and started to head to the stairs.

"Hold on I have a question, so can you come back down when you get her in a bed, Lightning" I asked as I took a seat at the bar.

 **-Lighting PV-**

I headed up the stairs with Tifa, holding my sister in my arms. When we get to the bedroom, I look at Tifa and she points to a bed I could set my sister down on.

"Who is she" she asked?

"She is my sister Serah" I said as I sit by her. When I start to rub her check, she turns and wakes up.

"CAIUS" she wakes up screaming, in a cold sweat. She looks around, then sees me and starts to cry "sis" as she holds her face in shock, like she hasn't seen me in a long time.

"Don't cry" I say as I wipe her tears. "I'm here for you now." I start to hold her as she cries and I just sit there holding her.

*CRASH AND SCREAMS*

I look around and I see Tifa running downstairs so I follow her. As I go down the stairs, I see Cloud fighting someone who I believed was sealed away.


End file.
